This invention relates to an information processing apparatus for outputting print data to a printing apparatus that forms an image using a printhead having a plurality of nozzles arrayed in a sub-scan direction, a printing apparatus, a printing system, methods of controlling the apparatus and system, and programs for implementing these methods.
Ink-jet printing is utilized widely in printers, copiers and the like because the apparatus produces little noise, operates at low running cost and is easy to reduce in size.
By way of example, the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-227181 discloses a printing method that employs a printing apparatus for forming an image by repeatedly scanning, in main- and sub-scan directions, a printhead having a plurality of nozzles arrayed in the sub-scan direction. This method uses a printing mode (referred to as a xe2x80x9cdirect modexe2x80x9d) in which print data corresponding to the nozzles used is transmitted from a host device to the printing apparatus so that the printing apparatus may print the data. Further, with this printing method, the processing capability of the host is utilized to the maximum degree. In particular, the host also executes H/V conversion processing (processing for converting horizontal print data to vertical print data), whereby print data arrayed in the horizontal direction is converted to print data for making the data conform to the vertically arrayed row of printhead nozzles.
With the prior art described above, printing by the above method is satisfactory only if the host apparatus used has a high processing capability. If the host does not having a high processing capability, processing by the host requires an extended period of time and there are cases where the printing speed of the overall system declines as a result.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an information processing apparatus that makes it possible to raise the overall processing speed of a printing system comprising the information apparatus and a printing apparatus, and to provide the printing apparatus, the printing system, methods of controlling these apparatus and system, and programs for implementing these methods.
According to the present invention, the foregoing objects are attained by providing an information processing apparatus for outputting print data to a printing/apparatus that forms an image using a printhead having a plurality of nozzles disposed in a sub-scan direction, comprising:
creating means for creating raster data corresponding to a print raster or direct (or column) data corresponding to nozzles used on the printhead of the printing apparatus, as print data delivered to the printing apparatus, based upon a designated printing mode of the printing apparatus; and
transmitting means for transmitting the print data, which has been created by the creating means, to the printing apparatus.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.